1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to timing devices which perform a mechanical response after a specified time interval after actuation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Timing devices conventionally employ electrical or spring-powered clock motors, thermal displacement devices which release a spring, restricted fluid flow into a suction cup to release a spring, restricted fluid flow from a piston-cylinder assembly, chemical reaction rates or electronic timing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,883,249 and 2,571,170 are illustrative of snap-spring devices used as a thermostat to actuate a device such as a switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,962,927 discloses use of a snap-spring device in a toy. The device of this patent operates because of differential expansion of the parts, e.g. thermostatically.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,988,345 discloses a pressure or temperature actuated snap-spring device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,368,193 discloses a snap-spring device which is externally actuated.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,316 discloses a snap-disc spring device suitable for use in a circuit breaker.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,264 discloses a displacement acting device to convert one character of movement into another that can produce either a fast snap movement or a slow creeping movement.